


Through the Trapdoor

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: How the scene should have gone; how it should have ended -When Harry, Ron and Hermione go through the trapdoor.





	Through the Trapdoor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

_Charms_

“We have to catch the key! Look, broomsticks!”

“Why would they provide broomsticks?”

“Who cares? Just be glad they did!”

“But if the idea is to keep people out, why give them the very tools they need to get the key?”

“Shut up and catch that silver key!”

“Wouldn’t it be trickier to have all the flying keys be fake ones, when the real key is sitting on a peg in Dumbledore’s office?”

\--------

_Transfiguration_

“We’ve got to play our way across the room.”

“Wait, do we have to win, or just play?”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well if we have to win, that’s one thing, obviously. But if we just have to _play_ , couldn’t we make a few moves, then have our king resign and then the game is over? So we played, even if we didn’t win, and would that be enough to let us through?”

\--------

_Potions_

Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Ch 16: _There was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn’t ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped._

Trapped with a dead body.

“Oh my god! Is that Professor Quirrell?” Hermione shrieked. She knelt by the huddled body and shook him. “He’s still alive but…”

Her motions caused him to roll over but he was clearly unresponsive. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, looking around the room desperately. He found a scroll next to the bottles. He scanned it quickly then handed it to Hermione. “Looks like a puzzle. And he failed.”

Her eyes widened as she took the scroll. She compared the words to the bottles in front of her. “Hmm… this one is meant to go back and this one is meant to go forward. It looks like he drank the correct one but…” She gestured helplessly at the body on the floor.

Just then, the door burst open and Dumbledore came in, brandishing his wand at the flames that quickly dissolved. Snape and McGonagall immediately followed.

“Dumbledore! Sir! It’s Professor Quirrell… I think he’s been poisoned!”

“Of course he has!” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. “Our trap worked perfectly!”

“Trap, sir?” Harry asked, glancing at the other teachers.

“Yes, all the bottles contain poison. Why would we let anyone through to the other side where something so precious is hidden?” He pointed to Snape. “Professor Snape, of course, carries the only antidote.”

“Oh.” Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged. “Well, er, it seems Professor Quirrell was trying to steal the Philosopher’s Stone.”

“And naturally you tried to stop him.”

“Yes but… er… “

“Your help has been much appreciated, but of course we had alarms set should anyone attempt to work their way through the obstacles. McGonagall and Snape were on their way to apprehend the thief just as I returned to the school.” Dumbledore motioned to Snape. “Professor, if you could revive him and see that he’s taken into custody.”

Snape opened Quirrell’s mouth and poured a purple potion down his throat. Quirrell gurgled and shook, and then a great swirl of magic made them all fall back.

“What was _that_?” Harry asked into the silence.

“It would seem Voldemort has abandoned his servant.”

Harry blinked dumbly at Dumbledore. “Who did what now?”

“Come, Harry, we have things to discuss,” Dumbledore said with an alarming twinkle in his eye.


End file.
